Not as Easy as We Thought
by s.rosevale
Summary: We all know the Derek and Casey saga, but what happens when he meets another girl who won't put up with him. Hilarity and drama ensues as Zoey Fitpatrick slowly falls in love with Derek Venturi. But Does he feel the same or is he forever in love with his step-sister? Read and find out the truth. By the way I plan on building up the tension so it may seem slow at first.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey Fitzpatrick was use to going the extra mile for a boy. So waiting four the four a.m. flight into Toronto on a Friday morning in Boston was normal. As she stood in the large Logan airport she noticed how artificial everything looked, bathed in fluorescent light.

"Now boarding flight 1-B-9-3 to Toronto, Canada in gate B33." A gentle voice sprang from nowhere. Zoey snapped out of her daze and raced to reach the gate on time. As she power walked in scuffed riding boots down the hall business men of all ages clad in the same Brooks Brothers' suit past by her. 'Great' she thought. Zoey had officially joined the illustrious and classy group of frequent 'business class' flyers. She pressed on.

She made it to the departures gate in hair length of time. Being the final passenger to board the commercial jet flight she had no difficulty making her way to row two, seat B. She noticed that two A was a rather bulky fellow and seat C was the size of a Dallas Cowboy line backer.

"Umm…Excuse me?" Her tiny voice stirred the slumber of two A and C. They looked up at the petite young woman with raised eyebrows. "That's my seat." She spoke and pointed to the seat in the middle.

Two C was the first to rise, giving her access to the middle seat. Of course she would have the middle seat she thought to herself. She stuffed her purse under the seat in front of her and slid into her seat. She noticed in the pale light coming from the airplane that both two  
A and C were sporting Maple Leaves fan shirts. Two A caught her staring at his shirt.

"Best team north of the 49th parallel." He joked. Zoey smiled.

"Are you a fan of Hockey?" Zoey asked. Two C turned towards their conversation.

"You don't recognize us?" Two C questioned. Zoey shook her head. Both two A and C laughed. Zoey felt a little embarrassed and off balance at that moment.

"Why you're looking at the two star players of the Toronto Maple Leaves." Two A spoke with a proud smile.

Zoey was still confused.

"I'm Joe Nabisco." Two A pointed to himself. "And this is—"

"Matt Wallace." Two C or Matt stuck out his hand. Zoey held out her hand in return.

"Nice to meet you both. Sorry if I'm not as enthusiastic about hockey as your regular fans are. I'm from Texas; no one plays Hockey in Texas. It's all about football." Zoey spoke with an amused voice as she recalled all of her hometown glory.

"What is a Texas _gal_ doing in Boston on a flight to Toronto?" Joe pronounced gal with a fake southern drawl.

"This Texas _gal_ goes to school in Boston." Zoey responded, copying Joe's accent, pronouncing gal the way only East Texas can. "But her boyfriend lives in Toronto." She spoke with a coy smile.

"I see." Matt said in an understanding tone. Seeing how Zoey was affected by the term 'boyfriend' Joe switched the subject.

"So tell us the truth." His voice seemed serious. "Does everybody in Texas where ten gallon hats and cowboy boots?" Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

The one hour flight was spent talking about Texas and Hockey. Joe and Matt took the time to try and explain the basic rules for Zoey. She had a hard time following along. Zoey had never really had an appreciation for the sport until she met an actual dedicated player. Their commitment was so deep she couldn't help but admire such a sport. When the jet finally landed Zoey asked both Joe and Matt to sign her plan tickets. They happily agreed. She had no idea what compelled her to ask but she felt that it would be important.

At baggage claim Zoey looked for a familiar face. Standing in the back with well kept short blonde hair and porcelain baby blue eyes was Jasper, her boyfriend. She quickly ran over to where he was standing and planted a giant kiss on his cheek, stealing a hug in the process.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered in his pierced ear. Zoey scrunched her nose. She hadn't remembered Jasper with a gauge. She played with the large gauge in his ear. "When did you get this." She asked in a teasing voice. Jasper had his arm around her waist, and was holding her tight until she asked.

"A couple of months ago." He pecked her cheek and neck. "I thought I texted you about it?" He replied.

Zoey was about to respond when an annoyed voice called.

"Come on J the prince is doubled parked." Zoey looked over at the disgruntled guy standing a little further away from Jasper.

"Who's that?" Zoey asked. She quickly let herself down from Jasper's grasp.

"My roommate, Derek." He calmly replied. "Come let's get your luggage." Zoey let Jasper lead her off to the carousel of luggage, but she kept Derek in the corner of her eye out of suspicion.

"Derek had light brown hair tossed about his head in a somehow stylish bead head. His eyes were brown. He was tall, much taller than Zoey. She felt taken aback by his boyish good lucks.

Jasper had been useless in getting Zoey's luggage. As a struggling musician Jasper had no upper body strength and received many of his Recommended Daily Intake of nutrients from instant noodles. Zoey ended up having to lift the giant suitcase herself. They made their war back to Derek when it finally hit Jasper.

"Oh Derek this is my girlfriend, Zoey Fitzpatrick. Zoey this is my roommate and band mate, Derek Venturi. There official introductions take care of." Zoey and Derek quickly shook hands. Derek noticed that she had dainty hands. The type that princess like his step-sister Casey had. They were even manicured; Zoey noticed that Derek had large manly hands firmer than Jasper's. Derek looked up into her ice blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Zoey chimed.

Derek quickly went to work, putting on the charm. "That's what they all say." Derek joked. Zoey let go of his hand and let out a laugh, "Ha!" before putting her hand over her mouth. Her outburst had been rather loud. She looked over at Derek and Jasper with panic.

"Sorry about that. It's just I've never met anyone with such a cocky introduction." Zoey looked at Derek in disbelief. 'Is this guy for real?' She thought. Derek raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"That's because you never met anyone like me." He was exuding confidence.

"Does that really make girls like you?" Zoey retorted. Accepting the challenge, Derek smirked.

"No I don't need to speak for girls to like me." He felt victorious.

Zoey had a million comebacks in her arsenal of fire. But through out her small confrontation with Derek she noticed Jasper was inwardly freaking out. Despite being her boyfriend, Jasper had never seen this side of Zoey before. So although she did not want to lose the fight, Zoey remained the sweet-cute-girlfriend to keep Jasper.

Zoey blushed in answer to Derek's comment and gently turned toward Jasper. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm a little embarrassed about how _knowledgeable_ your roommate is." Jasper looked up at Derek and frowned.

"I swear Zoey, I'm not like that." Zoey chuckled inwardly to herself. No Jasper was not 'like that.' Jasper had been reading Hemmingway since he entered teen-hood, which gave him full right to school Zoey on everything involving existential and modern literature. His idea of a date consisted of going to coffee shops and listening to attention craving people puke poetry while on something. But he was a semi-nice guy. So who was better? Cocky assholes like Derek or condescending assholes like Jasper. Well at least Jasper dressed nice.

"I know." She smiled sweetly as he pulled her in for a close hug. Derek looked on at the couple with disgust. He made a whipping motion with his right hand before he turned and made his way to the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

The prince was a death trap and time machine all in one. The part of Zoey that had spent summer days with her grandfather working on old cars wanted so badly to burn rubber in the Black Death mobile. But then she remembered that Jasper was there with her.

As they walked to the prince Zoey, still wounded from her previous battle with Derek, let her tongue slip.

"How many miles does the prince get per gallon?" Jasper for the first time since Zoey landed in Toronto felt close to her. He put his arm around Zoey and smirked.

"Under twenty. It mostly serves as Derek's chick magnet." He laughed.

"Hey no insulting the prince." Derek went over and patted the car's hood gently. "He's seen more tail than the two of you combined." Derek went over to the back of the prince to open the trunk.

"Doubt that." Zoey huffed as she attempted to load the suitcase into the trunk. Derek and Jasper both stopped carrying Zoey's bags and looked up at her with intrigue, with raised eyebrows. Zoey noticed their stares. "What? I go to an all-girls college." Zoey remarked.

"That doesn't count." Derek went to go help Zoey put her suitcase in the trunk. "Girl's changing in the bathroom isn't tail." Derek quipped. The trunk was packed to the gills with Zoey's stuff.

"Who said they were naked in the bathroom?" It was Zoey's chance at victory. She closed the trunk and walked away in one quick move, while Derek and Jasper looked on at the young woman in bewilderment. Zoey opened the backseat door and slid in. Derek and Jasper continued their conversation.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Derek asked.

"Since Winter Break, so about five months. Jasper responded, as he made his way to the passenger seat.

"To be honest with you J she seems a little different from your previous girlfriends.

Surprised Jasper asked, "What makes you say that?" Derek just laughed at Jasper's ignorance and slid into the driver's seat.

The prince sped on for fifteen minutes with the trio inside. Zoey took the time to look out her window as Toronto was alit before her eyes in the surrounding darkness of the first month of summer. The city passed by the speeding prince. Zoey, although tired tried to keep her eyes wide so she could take everything in. Derek caught Zoey staring at the Cityscape with eyes filled of wonder. He looked over at the passenger's seat. Jasper was passed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Derek remarked.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Ughh…do you have to be so… so…"

"Cool?" Derek replied.

"I was going to say arrogant." Zoey commented. Derek could see from his rearview mirror that Zoey was making faces at him from the backseat.

"I don't get what's so amazing about his place anyway."

Zoey shifted in her seat. "I'm not saying it's amazing or anything. It's just my first time here. I want to remember this moment for a while before it's too late. So excuse me for being a tourist." And with that Derek left Zoey to enjoy her sites.

The prince slowed down in front of a warehouse. And for a split second Zoey had some fear that she would end up on some Discovery Channel documentary about a kidnapping ring in Canada. Derek nudged Jasper's arm.

"Dude wake up we're here." Derek continued to shake Jasper from his slumber.

"I'm awake. I swear." He quickly rose from his seat. He and Derek got out of the car and went to get Zoey's stuff. Zoe got out to help, but Jasper refused to let her carry any bags.

"No it's ok, I got this." Jasper attempted to pick up her suitcase. Derek was making his way to the building. He had gotten the bags out of the trunk that was enough to fill his gentleman quota for the day. Jasper struggled to carry Zoey's bags up three flights of stairs, with Zoey all the while behind him ready to catch any falling bags. When they reached the apartment Zoey opened the door for Jasper only to realize how much the complex represented a bachelor pad. Jasper put Zoey's bags down.

"Um so you're welcome to sleep in my room tonight if you want." He was attempting to be seductive.

"Thanks but I would prefer some privacy." Zoey cooed.

"Oh well umm the couch is a pull out bed so there's already some sheets laid out and if you need anything I'm to the far left of the living room. Jasper staggered back to his room to catch some needed sleep.

It was only 5:30 when Zoey finally moved into the living room area. In all honesty the living room was a disaster area. FEMA would arrive any second to hand out relieve packs. Beer cans, shirts covered in sweat, and hockey gear were thrown in every direction. It looked as if a twister had hit but only did damage to the living room. Zoey attempted to find a clean spot to sit. The only immaculate part of the living room was a recliner positioned in front of the television. She took her vans sneakers off and quickly slumped into the recliner.

The last hour had been exhausting and strange. She didn't realize that Jasper would want to be so intimate on this trip. Yes he had paid for her ticket but she in no way thought they ere at that point in their relationship where they should be sleeping together. Truth be told the whole relationship she had with Jasper was questionable.

The two had met on New Year's Eve in New York. He was the type of guy Zoey usually dated; musically inclined, smart, artistic, and nice. The night they met they spent hours sitting in a coffee shop discussing their mutual interests, foreign policies, pop culture, and human rights. To most girls this may seem like a little dry but it was everything Zoey looked for in a relationship. Jasper was only spending fifteen days in New York, but by the end of his stay neither wanted to part from each other. The night before he left Jasper took Zoey to the Empire State building at the top floor in front of everyone he asked Zoey to be his girlfriend. Despite Jasper living in Toronto and Zoey in Boston the eight hour difference was no match to such a grand proposal and so Zoey agreed. Since then their relationship consisted of i-Phone chats, skype conversations, and long emails. Perhaps not the healthiest relationship but it had its perks Zoey had to admit.

Zoey attempted to get sleep but her thoughts kept wandering back to Jasper. She realized she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and began to distract herself by cleaning the living room.

Sam, Derek and Jasper's other roommate, woke up at eight a.m. in the hopes of making it this nine a.m. hockey practice. As he made his way into the tiny hallway that connected all 3 bedrooms he could smell a faint whiff of strawberries and buttermilk. He let his nose lead him out towards the open concept kitchen and living room. Standing at the oven cooking sausage and eggs was Zoey. Her hair was up in a clip letting her lose long chestnut curly locks fall around her face and down her back like some Victorian beauty. She was wearing a man's button down shirt and crochet panda slippers. Sam shocked, leaned against one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Hearing the noise of the stool moving, Zoey quickly turned around with a bright smile planted on her face.

"Good morning darl-" Zoey stopped speaking when she realized the man in front of her eyes was not Jasper.

"Wow umm…good morning to you too babe." Same chuckled. Frightened Zoey screamed.

"AHHH! Who are you?" Derek having heard the shrill scream got up from his slumber and rushed out of the hallway into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? It is too early for-" Having stumbled upon Zoey in a man's shirt and Sam shirtless in the kitchen with various food around them Derek was confused. "What did you two do last night?" Derek joked.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so yeah this DOES have Dasey in it it's just a slow build and then spirals out of control kind of thing. But since most of us know the Dasey history from the series I needed to present an opposing character and have D build a relationship with her. Oh btw this is rated M because of later chapters.

"Is she yours?" Sam asked Derek.

"Nope J's." Derek made his way into the kitchen so he was standing next to Sam.

"Wow really?" Sam got a better look at Zoey. He felt a little hurt that Jasper was doing better than him.

Catching the same scene scent that had peaked Sam's interest, Derek sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Buttermilk pancakes with strawberries, sausage, and eggs." Zoey quietly replied. Both boys looked over at the array of food set out on their kitchen bar and counters. It would not be an over exaggeration to say that this was the best home cooked meal ever cooked in their kitchen. Not as is many girls had gotten he chance to cook in their kitchen.

"The last time a girl used that stove was Casey wasn't it?" Sam asked. Derek just nodded. He hadn't seen Casey in a long time. She hadn't been by the apartment since Christmas last year.

"Umm…Well." Zoey felt a little nervous. One because she had used their kitchen without permission and two because Sam's four-pack kept screaming in her face. "I had planned to just make breakfast for Jasper and myself…" She whispered, "And just leave Derek some leftovers, but I can make a quick plate for…?" Zoey trailed off.

"Sam." Sam held out his hand.

"Sam…" Zoey repeated. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zoey; Zoey Fitzpatrick." The two shook. "So I'm guessing you're another one of Jasper's roommates?" She inquired. She was beginning to realize just how little she really knew about Jasper's life.

"Yeah." He politely smiled. "Has he never mentioned me before?" Zoey's eyes went wide as both Derek and Sam looked at her with confused expressions. Zoey stopped cooking.

"To tell the truth, he never mentioned he had any roommates." She quickly went back to work, putting the troubling thoughts out of her mind.

"How long have you two been dating?" Sam asked before returning to his breakfast. Derek quickly took a seat at the kitchen bar. Zoey went around and casually pushed some food onto his plate, while gently placing more sausage for Sam.

"About five months." She quickly went back to the stove to make more food. Sam noticed Zoey's effort.

"You don't have to worry about making J breakfast." Zoey stopped what she was doing and turned toward Sam. She had a quizzical look. "He doesn't have work today so he'll probably sleep in till one." Sam looked over at Zoey with sincere eyes. He felt bad that she had gone to all the trouble for nothing.

"I guess he didn't tell you about that either." Derek quipped. Zoey glared at him.

"At first I was curious as to why he didn't tell me about you, but I'm beginning to see why." Now Derek was glaring at Zoey. The two had their gazes set to kill. At any moment the two would leap at the other one and fight as if they were animals on the Discovery Channel. Sam could feel a major battle underway. It was similar to the way things usually started with Casey and Derek. So much so Sam was a little freaked out. In an attempt to draw attention away from the fight, Sam got up to get some milk from the fridge. Zoey and Derek slowly calmed down and Zoey continued to finish cooking the food she had already taken out. She kept Sam's silhouette in the corner of her eye. The refrigerator was right next to the stove. Due to the cramped kitchen space Sam was practically on top of Zoey. Again her eyes couldn't help but gravitate towards his chest. Embarrassed she blushed. Derek caught Zoey blushing. 'Gotcha' he thought.

"Sam, dude, you should really put a shirt on. You're embarrassing our guest here." Derek said in a sarcastic voice while he gestured to Zoey.

Sam looked over at Zoey who was slowly inching away from his presence next to her. She was bright crimson now. "Oh! I'm sorry." He pronounced sorry the way only Canadians can which made Zoey chuckle a little. "I'm so use to it being all-guys around the apartment." Sam continued.

"It's alright I'm-" Zoey was about to explain when Derek cut in.

"Zoey here goes to an all-girls college so she's not use to seeing half-naked men." Derek got up from the bar and came around to the sink to dump his plate, as he did he shot Zoey a smirk. Zoey bit her tongue and kept her comments to herself. She wanted to smack Derek upside the head but she didn't want to be rude.

Sam checked his watch. It was already 8:30. "Oh dude practice in thirty minutes we should get going." He grabbed his plate from the bar and dropped it in the sink next to Derek's. I'm gonna go change." She rushed upstairs leaving Zoey and Derek alone.

Zoey took the opportunity to hit Derek's arm. However Derek, use to the physical violence quickly moved out of the way. Zoey huffed. She tried again to hit Derek but he was too quick for her. Derek was now laughing at Zoey's feeble attempts.

"Did you really think it would be that easy." Derek remarked.

"Yes!" Zoey continued to try and hit Derek. By now the two had gone around in a circle around the kitchen back to their original positions.

"Even if you could hit me, it's not like it would really hurt."

"Why don't you let me hit you so we can put your theory to the test?" But again Zoey's aim missed Derek by inches. Zoey was growing tired. She put her hand down and felt something underneath. There was the box of eggs she had taken out for breakfast this morning. She slowly opened the box and took out two eggs; one for each hand. Derek noticed what Zoey had in mind.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Zoey commanded. She readied her aim. Derek took evasive action he reached for the nearest thing, which was the dish washing liquid above the sink. He took the plastic bottle in his hand. The two stared each other both prepared for attack.

All at once the two began to attack. Zoey threw one egg at Derek's head; he ducked in time and fired the soap at her. She twirled and the soap missed her. But the fight continued on. Eggs flew across the kitchen with dish washing soap following it. The two were screaming and laughing at the other. By this point both Zoey and Derek were covered in food and soap. They had gone from throwing to directly putting the stuff on each other.

Sam heard strange noises coming from the kitchen and went to go and check on things. He was surprised to see Zoey and Derek both lying on the floor panting from exhaustion, covered in egg and soap. The kitchen was also a mess. It had only been 5 minutes since he left them alone. "Wow." Was all Sam could say. Both Zoey and Derek rose when they heard Sam's voice. They looked like little kids ready to get scolded by their parents for making a mess.

Sam just sighed. "Just go take a shower." He breathed. Both Zoey and Derek ran to the bathroom that was at the end of the small hallway. Derek made it first and stuck his tongue out at Zoey as he went to go and take a shower. He then slammed the door in her face. She let out her frustrations in an annoyed voice and went to go and clean up the kitchen. The score was Zoey 3; Derek 4, but the war was not over yet.


End file.
